


Unnecesary Apologies

by autumnplants



Series: In the Next Life [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom Hearts 3, Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnplants/pseuds/autumnplants
Summary: I would like to say, I love Xion. I am so glad she was redeemed in the end and I am so glad she ends up happy (and did you see her all close with Olette and Namine? ) but I wanted a scene with just Lea and Roxas. Lea did some pretty awful things as Axel and he definitely regrets it all and one of the worse things he did was lie to Roxas about Xion's true part in the organization.So I felt a little cheated when Xion started crying. I understand why she's upset. She's hurt, scared and probably fears her two best friends hate her for falling into Xemnas' trap, once more. I just wanted to see Lea and Roxas have their moment.Anyways, I hope you enjoy.





	Unnecesary Apologies

Lea sat back on his legs, Isa’s smile permanently etched into his memory as his last words echoed through his ears, like a soft melody. He watched as the remnants of Isa floated in the air, fading away into wherever they go when their body was destroyed. Maybe Isa was in Radiant Garden, finally human again and waiting for him to return home. 

It was somewhere in between when Isa was fading and Lea was trying to gather his composure that Sora and Xion left so they could attend to their wounds before moving on. 

He stood up and brushed his coat and pants off, trying to avoid the eyes of his other best friend as they bore into his skin. 

“What now?” he asked staring off into the short distance, eyes fixed on the emblems of the Labyrinth they were stuck in. He wiped his face quickly, tears rolling down his cheeks and threatening to fall more. 

He heard the footsteps coming towards him before he saw the body come forward. Blond hair stood in his peripheral for a second before he turned to Roxas, eyebrows raised a little in shock. 

After everything that happened, the hiding Xion’s true purpose, the lying, the deceiving, how Lea, no Axel, for his own selfish purposes, kept Roxas in the dark about what he knew. The secrets that Saix included him to know, only to hold him to secrecy. 

He wasn’t going to hold Saix responsible for his own betrayal; he was the one who made the decision. He had to live with consequences.

They didn’t say anything just looked at each other before Lea made the first move, throwing himself at Roxas and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He buried his face into Roxas’ hair, taking in the smell of sea salt and fresh herbs. 

It filled him with memories of spending late nights in the kitchen at the castle, face buried in freshly showered blonde hair as Roxas made them dinner. His favorite was spaghetti as Roxas always made the sauce from scratch, thanks to the memories Sora had of his mother. 

Memories of sneaking to and from each others rooms in the middle of the night or the frequent nights of sleeping in each others beds because Saix was patrolling the halls on his way to his own rendezvous with Xemnas.

More memories of after mission sea salt ice cream runs and sitting on the clock tower flooded his mind as Roxas wrapped his arms around his waist, gripping at his coat. 

He moved away slightly to cup Roxas’ cheeks, wiping away tears as they fell down his cheeks. “I am so sorry, I just, I was so afraid of losing you and I didn’t know how to save both you and Xion and I,” he paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts. “I was so selfish. I have no excuse for what I did and you're here and I’m just so sor--” his rambling was cut short as Roxas grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Lea relaxed into the kiss after a moment, hands moving from Roxas’ cheeks to his neck, gloved thumbs running over his jaw gently as they kissed.

He felt Roxas tug at his coat and his mind is reeling because this is real, Roxas is here and alive. Lea does everything in his power to not just start crying again because Roxas is in front of him, big ocean blue eyes staring up at him as if Lea just gave him the world. 

“I’m so sorry.” Lea whispered, resting their foreheads together, eyes closed tight as tears started to build up in his eyes. 

Roxas captured Lea’s lips in a gentle kiss again before he pulled away and shook his head. “I know, I am too. What matters is we’re here now. We’re finally together like we promised.” he said placing his hands on Lea’s wrist. 

Tears started to run down Lea’s face as he pressed a kiss to Roxas’ forehead gently. “Yeah, I finally have you back.” A sob that had been building in the back of Lea’s throat finally escaped as he pulled Roxas into another hug.

Roxas chuckled in his ear, holding him just as tight before pulling away, taking Lea’s hands in his. 

“Let’s go find the others.” He said, lacing their fingers. 

Lea nodded and they headed out to find the rest of the Guardians of light, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say, I love Xion. I am so glad she was redeemed in the end and I am so glad she ends up happy (and did you see her all close with Olette and Namine? ) but I wanted a scene with just Lea and Roxas. Lea did some pretty awful things as Axel and he definitely regrets it all and one of the worse things he did was lie to Roxas about Xion's true part in the organization. 
> 
> So I felt a little cheated when Xion started crying. I understand why she's upset. She's hurt, scared and probably fears her two best friends hate her for falling into Xemnas' trap, once more. I just wanted to see Lea and Roxas have their moment. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
